


Never...

by AstuteSunflower



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstuteSunflower/pseuds/AstuteSunflower
Summary: THIS CONTAINS SOME EXPLICIT DETAILS CONSIDERING RAPE, HARASSMENT, AND PTSD!!!!!Adrien/CN Salt!!
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 70





	Never...

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT INFO  
> 1\. New works will be coming out a little slower because I haven’t had much time to write with school. HOWEVER I do have the beginnings to different works that I have been working on over the last few months.  
> 2\. For updates, questions and possibly clues about upcoming works, please follow Astute Sunflower on Instagram at  
> https://www.instagram.com/astutesunflower/  
> 3\. My Instagram is a public account so you just have to hit the follow button and you will be able to get updates, jokes, hints and more.  
> 4\. I want to dedicate this to those of you who voted on my Instagram story yesterday. If you wish to have a say in what I post next, follow my Instagram account and look out for my stories!☺️💜

*****please note that this DOES contain some explicit details revolving around RAPE, ASSULT, AND SOME PTSD as stated in the summary and the archive warnings*****

Ladybug, and Chat Noir had been partners for six years. Shortly after Marinette turned nineteen, Hawk Moth surrendered. Gabriel Agreste was arrested along with his assistant Nathalie Sancoeur. The arrests seemed to change Chat Noir from a flirtatious hero to an aggressive antihero. Ladybug had to return the bee, dragon, and snake miraculous’ to the miraculous box but she couldn’t return her own until he had the cat miraculous. Anytime Ladybug would breach the subject with the cat, he would get angry. One night, Ladybug had gotten a note from Chat Noir. 

“Ladybug, if you want my miraculous, you have to do something for me. Meet me at the abandoned school in northern Paris by midnight.  
-Chat Noir”

Ladybug didn’t like the idea, so she called her most trusted batch of vigilantes. 

“Dami!” Marinette said quickly once the line connected. 

“Angel, it’s nearly eleven in Paris, why are you calling me?” Damian asked. 

Marinette took a deep breath. “It’s Chat. I’ve been trying to get his miraculous back for weeks. He left me a note telling me to meet him at the abandoned school in northern Paris by midnight. I don’t know what he wants, but I’m not comfortable with the idea of what’s going to happen there. I was you, and your team to fly over here as soon as possible. Tell Chloé, she’ll let the rest of my team know as well. If I don’t contact you by two o’clock, somethings wrong, and I will need backup.”

Damian was quiet for a second. “Angel, we’ll take the Zeta tubes, and be in Paris before you get to the school. Stay safe.”

“I will Dami, goodbye.” Marinette said softly before hanging up the phone. “Tikki, what do you think will happen?”

“I think he’s going to try to make advances towards you. Just keep his hands away from your miraculous, and get his as soon as you can.” Tikki hugged Marinette’s cheek for support. 

When Ladybug got to the abandoned school, she wasn’t expecting to see what was in front of her. Chat Noir had remade the night that he had given Ladybug that rose. That night was a fond memory for her, however, Ladybug knew this night would not end as peacefully. 

Chat Noir walked up to Ladybug, a rose in his hand. “M’lady.” He greeted her softly. 

“Chat, what are you doing?” Ladybug asked hesitantly. 

“Promise me something?” Chat Noir asked as he moved closer to Ladybug. “Promise me that you love me.”

“Chat, you, and I both know that I don’t. I’m in love with someone else.” Ladybug tried to back away from Chat Noir but ended up against a wall.

“That’ll change.” Chat Noir said wickedly. 

Chat Noir pined Ladybug between himself, and the wall. His hands roaming down her sides, his left hand slowly down her waist while the other stayed by her yo-yo. In a split second, Chat Noir grabbed the yo-yo, and tied Ladybug up with it. 

“Chat! What are you doing?” Ladybug yelled in surprise. 

Chat Noir picked up Ladybug, who could barely move her arms,, and placed her on a chair without armrests. He took his belt off, and tied it around Ladybug’s arms, and torso before locking the belt into place. Chat Noir unhooked the yo-yo, and threw it across the room before straddling Ladybug’s lap. He would rub his hardened form against Ladybug’s upper thigh, and stomach. 

“You will love me.” Chat Noir said before leaving a trail of kisses up Ladybug’s neck. 

All Ladybug could do was try to move out of the way but wherever she moved, Chat Noir would move too. Ladybug hadn’t even realized where Chat Noir’s hands were until she saw a flash of pink. 

“There you are.” Chat Noir growled. 

“Chat, what are you doing?” Marinette asked quickly as Chat Noir’s hands slowly rested by the bottom of Marinette’s blouse. 

“Cataclysm!” Chat Noir yelled before disintegrating Marinette’s blouse. 

Marinette left out a cry of fear as the fabric covering her torso was destroyed. Soft whimpers escaped her lips as Chat Noir kissed her now bare chest. However, the noises seemed to excite the clad hero even more. In fact, whenever Marinette would try to hold in a cry, he would bite, claw or grab harder. The clawing didn’t stop until a flash of green lit up the room. 

“Kid, let her go! She’s just a girl! Don’t do this!” Plagg tried to pull Adrien off of Marinette. 

“Plagg, I order you to stop.” Adrien glared at the miniature god before turning back to Marinette, and resuming his actions. “Now, where were we?”

“Adrien, please don’t do this.” Marinette cried loudly. “We can work this out.”

“Do you love me?” Adrien asked, when he only heard a whimper he grabbed Marinette’s face, and pulled her closer. “Do you love me!”

“No!” Marinette cried. “I could never love a monster like you!”

A slap pierced it’s way through the room turning Marinette’s cries into heart wrenching sobs. Adrien started to bite Marinette’s skin harder than before. 

“You will love me.” Adrien whispered into Marinette’s ear as he rubbed his hard form against her stomach. “You will love me, and you will please me.”

Adrien slowly removed his shirt, and used it to muffle Marinette’s cries. Adrien removed his jeans, and at some point began to gently pull at the hem of Marinette’s jeans. She could feel something wet seeping through her pants where Adrien was currently sitting. Marinette could barely stay awake as Adrien placed rough kisses to Marinette’s neck, and collarbones. She had been tied up for what felt like hours. 

Just as Marinette’s eyes were about to close, a loud bang came from across the room. Adrien immediately shot up, and transformed into Chat Noir. Marinette could hear yelling, and metal clashing. Someone let out a cry, and then all of the noise stopped for a brief moment. A noise started coming towards Marinette, and she immediately started thrashing, and screaming. 

“Maribug, it’s okay. Adrien can’t hurt you anymore.” A voice said before taking the shirt out of Marinette’s mouth. 

“Bourgeois, is she okay?” A new voice shouted as they came closer to Marinette. 

“Maribug, Damian is here with the team. We’re here to help you.” Marinette recognized the voice as Chloé’s. 

“Angel, it’s Damian.” 

“Dami?” Marinette asked weakly. 

Marinette’s eyes slowly focused onto Damian. His hair was all tousled, and his mask was off while he was still in his Robin uniform. All Marinette could do was cry in fear, pain, and happiness. As soon as the belt around Marinette disappeared, she collapsed into Damian’s arms. 

Marinette woke up in a hospital bed with Damian holding her hand as he glared at it. “Dami?”

“Habibti, you’re awake.” Damian’s posture immediately straightened. 

“Dami, you can relax.” Marinette said softly. 

“I am so sorry Angel. I should have gone to the school the second I got to Paris.” Damian’s glare returned tenfold. 

Marinette slowly sat up in her hospital bed. “Damian, you were just doing what I told you to. It’s not your fault. I should have seen this coming. I should have known. I.” Marinette began to cry. 

Damian immediately shot up, and hugged his friend. “You’re not to blame Habibti. He’s been arrested, and will stay in prison as long as he can.”

Adrien was sentenced to thirty years in prison with the possibility of parole. The news of Adrien kidnapping Marinette went viral. When people heard that the Bat team, and the Miraculous team could confirm that Adrien did in fact kidnap, and raped a teenage girl. Anyone who tried to say that Marinette was asking for it was attacked by thousands due to Marinette being known as Gotham’s Sunshine, Jagged Stone’s honorary niece, Audrey Bourgeois’ top teen designer, honorary sister of the Wayne sons, and best friend to the son of Louis, and Clark Kent. Marinette started going to therapy twice a month to deal with her trauma until she was twenty one, and in college. Every once in a while, a news reporter would ask her about what happened, and Marinette would just shake her head, and tell them that she wasn’t ready to talk about it. Damian was one of the few people Marinette allowed to visit her after she’s had a flashback to that night. 

Marinette was cooking dinner with Damian, Jason, Tim, Dick, Luka, Kagami, and Chloé for a friendiversary when something touched her side where Adrien had bitten her. Marinette immediately started shaking, and crying. Damian sent everyone out of the room before sitting down next to Marinette. 

“Angel, you’re safe.” Damian would whisper every few seconds until well after Marinette calmed down. 

“Dami?” Marinette asked softly. 

“I’m here Angel. I’m right here.” Damian said softly. 

Marinette curled further into Damian’s side. “I’m tired of him holding me back Dami.”

“I know Angel. I’m here for you.” Damian hesitantly moved his arm around Marinette’s shoulders. 

“I think the reason he got so aggressive was because I told him that I loved someone else.” Marinette said softly.

“I know Angel.” Damian reassured Marinette. 

“But you don’t Dami.” Marinette shook her head. “I couldn’t lie to Adrien, and tell him I loved him because I love you. I have loved you since we were fourteen. You’re my best friend, and I never wanted to jeopardize that so I just hid my feelings about you.”

“Angel, I understand.” Damian offered Marinette a soft smile. “I love you too.”

Marinette sighed, and hugged Damian carefully. “I love you Damian.”

“I love you too Marinette.”

Twenty nine year olds, Marinette, and Damian were just getting home from the hospital with their two day old daughter, Lizabeth when they saw a police officer waiting at the front gate. 

“How may we help you, officer?” Marinette asked from the passenger window. 

“Ma’am, are you Ms. Marinette Dupain-Cheng?” The officer asked. 

“Yes, what’s wrong?” Marinette asked cautiously. 

“Miss, my name is officer Hodges. We just got a call from Paris City jail. Adrien Agreste has been let out of prison on parole. The jail was over crowded, and with him being considered as a smaller threat, he was let out.” Officer Hodges said respectively. 

Marinette sat back in her chair, and let the information absorb. She couldn’t speak. Adrien was being released?

“Sir, if you could wait out here until I get my wife, and our daughter into the house. I will be back shortly.” Damian waited until the officer confirmed before driving to the front of Wayne Manor. Damian brought Marinette into their room before giving Lizabeth to the first sibling he could find then drove back to the gate. “What can we do to keep Agreste away from my wife, and daughter?”

“The restraining order that both you, and your wife filed against Mr. Agreste keeps him two hundred feet from your property line. He also cannot be wishing two hundred feet of your wife.” Officer Hodges explained. 

“What do you suggest we do?” Damian asked. 

“I suggest that you all be very cautious at parties, and galas. You will be alerted by someone whenever Adrien Agreste plans to leave Paris or breaks his parole.” Officer Hodges said before walking towards his car. “I wish you both luck.”

“Thank you sir.” Damian said before getting into his car, and heading to the manor. 

“Hey Little D. What happened? We haven’t seen Cupcake that out of it since.” Dick suddenly stopped mid sentence. 

“Agreste was let out on parole due to overcrowding.” Damian said before walking to his bedroom. “Angel?”

“It’s been ten years. Why can’t I get over this?” Marinette asked as she looked out of the bedroom window. 

“Angel, what he did to you, you’ll never fully recover. I have a feeling that he will never be treated the same as when he was a teenager.” Damian hugged his wife from behind. “You have our full support along with all of your clients, friends, family, and all of their friends, followers, and family members.”

“Promise that he will never get to us?” Marinette turned towards her husband of three years. 

“I promise Habibti.” Damian placed a soft kiss to his wife’s forehead. 

“I want to go hold our daughter.” Marinette declared before marching out of the room, and into the family room. “Dick, please give me my daughter.” 

“Yeah Dick, give Pixie-Pop her, and Demon Spawn’s love child.” Jason teased. 

“If you call Lizabeth our love child, you will never be able to produce your own.” Damian glared at his older brother. 

“Dami, no threatening your brothers in front of our love child.” Marinette chided.

“Yes love.” Damian rolled his eyes before wrapping his arms around his wife who was holding their daughter. 

Tim saw that moment to be the perfect time to take a picture of the couple before sending it to his sister in-law. Marinette decided to post the photo onto her Instagram, and Twitter. 

MarinetteWayne:  
Welcome to the world Lizabeth Wayne, mine, and Damian’s love child. 

“Angel, we all know that I love you. In fact, the only people who wouldn’t know that I love you are people who don’t have international news.” Damian sighed, and shook his head. “Why are you like this Habibti?”

“I love you too Dami.” Marinette giggled before turning to their daughter. “I’m glad that you are here with me through this.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://i.redd.it/qnmsmnuatm851.jpg  
> Here’s an image of adorable foxes after this crazy story.


End file.
